The sage of pokegirls
by Time Hollow
Summary: on his death bed the sage of six paths expected many things what he did not expect was somehow coming to a strange world full of ceartures called pokegirls. now the young sage shall journey out into the world to became the pokegirl master.
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay thought I try a Naruto/Poke girl crossover but as I was reading some other's I thought what would happen if I brought in the Rikudo Sennin instead of Naruto how would that turn out so here is the first chapter we won't see any pokegirls until next chapter until then what pokegirls do you think the sage should get tell me some and I'll see what I could do. Next chapter will be longer don't worry about that.

The **Sage of the Six Paths** (六道仙人, _Rikudō Sennin_) the legendary figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He defeated the Ten-Tails and sealed it within his own body, thus becoming the first jinchūriki.

The Sage was a priest who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to explain the truth about chakra, as he tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war. The Sage travelled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, _Ninshū_), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the **Saviour of this World** (この世の救世主, _Kono Yo no Kyūseishu_).

The Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tails, being praised as a god by virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a technique to seal the beast within himself, allowing him to harness and control its terrifying power, and making himself the first jinchūriki. Although he had successfully sealed the Ten-Tails, its power was so great that the seal would break after the Sage's death.

Aware of this, the Sage used his ability known as Creation of All Things (万物創造, _Banbutsu Sōzō_) to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine parts, which would become known as the tailed beasts. He then used Chibaku Tensei to seal the Ten-Tails' body inside a gigantic stone prison in the sky, thus creating the moon.[1][2] The Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing his own history with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher what is written on the tablet, while a reader with a lesser dōjutsu can still partially interpret the information.

The Sage's ultimate wish to establish peace throughout the world was a goal that could never be achieved within his lifetime alone. Knowing that his end was approaching, the Sage entrusted his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful will and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor

********.

As he led there dying from the power his body could not hold; he could not but help but think about his life no matter how small length of his life was; he thought on the battle between himself and the ten-tail beast and what he had to do to ensure that he won. He thought about the world he had now given his teachings and power to and once more question if the world was ready for what he had unleashed upon the world and the people who would now use that power. As he thought about power his mind turned to nine tailed beast he had created from the Ten-tails power and wondered what fate had in store for them. As he could feel his body giving out his last thought turned to his sons who he could only hope that they would work together to bring about the peace he dreamed of at the beginning of his journey. When it was time to decide his heir he chose his younger son for the reason that his older son had grown to prideful and with this he hoped that he would see the light.

He could feel it now the Shinigami coming for him and as he closed his eyes his last words would be this "let my work live on and that someday someone will bring about the peace I had envisioned for this world" as he felt himself die he excepted something happing a bright light or something. What he didn't expect was a Voice to say "**IT IS NOT YOUR TIME YOUNG SAGE THE FATES HAVE NEED FOR YOU ELESWHER!**" with that a bright light came over the sage and he vanished.

This was the last the Ninja world would see of the man that brought it into creation and not even his sons could have imagined what had happened to him and thus ended the tale of the bringer of the ninja world and the hero many looked up to. But in another world the sage's tail was just beginning.


	2. on hold

I'm sorry to say that all stories will be on hold for the seeable future and some will be under rewrite sorry for the inconvience.


End file.
